Misunderstanding
by G.A. AnimeFan4
Summary: From Bruno Mars's "When I Was Your Man". In truth, he felt guilty for not coming back home. He thought she'd given up on him, but was that really case? May be all she wanted was to be in his oddly warm arms once again...


**A/N: Author speaking. I own nothing but what I'm writing. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I don't own the cover image, either. Credit goes to the original artist.**

**The song used it "When I Was Your Man" by Bruno Mars. I don't own that either (obviously).**

* * *

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now,  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same…_

* * *

How he hated it when he was assigned to Karakura Town. Oh, he hated it with all his being, causing a burning sensation in his gut when the Soutaichou sent him there. Anger would gnaw at his very soul, agitation in his head, and a blank glare in his teal eyes.

And could you blame him?

In Karakura lied his biggest mistake. His biggest regret. And his biggest fear.

When the Soutaichou told him he was to go there alone to investigate the sighting of a Menos, the younger figure's face fell, almost visibly. He was known for being deadpan, but hearing that twisted his already pained heart. Why? Why _him_? Why did he have to face _her_?

He couldn't stand it! I wouldn't be able to!

But as if nothing was wrong, the Taichou of the 10th Division dipped his chin slowly and stiffly, like that of a defeated old man, and left the room to prepare. The Soutaichou stared after him with near pity in his gaze. But Kyouraku merely sighed, tipped his hat, and turned away, silently wishing him luck.

* * *

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down,  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name._

* * *

People smiled and waved as though nothing in the world could get them down as he departed. Hinamori gave him a short hug and offered him a bright grin before going to stand next to Kira. Matsumoto eyed him suspiciously. He had, after all, turned down her offer of accompanying him.

Earlier, as he'd been readying himself to go to the World of the Living, Matsumoto had spoken to him in a playful tone.

"Say hi to Karin-chan for me~!"

He'd said nothing; just sighed and shook his head like normal (hinting she was a moron) and the fukutaichou narrowed her eyes. She'd known him for a long time after all, and could tell when something was wrong. But she did not approach him again, knowing her boundaries.

Now, she stood quietly, lifting her hand in a half-salute for his journey. He nodded to show acknowledgement and leapt through the Senkaimon.

On the other side, his white haori buffeting out behind him, the young captain's eyelids drooped and his shoulders slumped.

* * *

_It all just sounds like oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_,

_That I should have bought you flowers…  
And held your hand…_

* * *

His job in Seireitei kept him so busy. He never had the chance to visit this city. And that had been his downfall.

They'd met a few years back, before the issues with Fullbringers or Quincies. He and his team had been there for business with Hollow. First, he'd rescued her soccer ball from the street, and quickly disappeared. Then she'd talk to him at a spot he'd discovered where he could watch the sunset. She'd attacked him with that same ball. Later, another run-in. And finally, a real game of soccer, to which they'd won.

He'd gone to the World of the Living another time, and they'd visited Grandma Haru's place. That had led to a few incidents…

Their relationship had slowly grown. Following the defeat of Aizen, he'd gone to her a few times. They'd even kissed once. And when another war sparked, he'd promised her he'd come home. And Karin replied that she'd wait, before embracing him. He had no idea how to react.

After that, though…he wasn't permitted to visit until after the Quincy War. And that had taken so long…

* * *

_Should have gave you all my hours,  
When I had the chance_.  
_Take you to every party,  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance._

* * *

There had been times, Hitsugaya Toushirou realized, that he could have snuck out of Soul Society and gone to her. But with all of his paperwork and duties, he'd either been too distracted, or there was a guard positioned at the gate he couldn't slip past without being noticed.

He mentally punished himself for that now.

As he did his round, keeping eye out for the supposed Menos, the white-haired Shinigami saw something that forced him into a halt atop the current building.

It was her.

The girl's raven black hair was tied back in her good-old ponytail, long bangs framing her face. Her eyes were carefree and her hands in her pockets. She was still fond of shorts when not in her school uniform, huh? It made him want to smile. But he didn't.

Because next to Karin strolled another male her age.

He was fairly good looking, with a goofy smirk on his face and a bright look on his face. His hair was dark and his personality laidback.

…And…

Toushirou's heart clenched until it hurt. But he decided not to do anything. How could he, after he'd let her down by never coming home? His home was _her_. And now…

The so-called 'teenager' spun on his heel limply and leapt upwards, scaling rooftops as fast as he could. He had a Menos to catch.

Focus on his job.

Not her.

Not Karin, whose hand had been held in that other guy's palm and fingers.

* * *

_Now my baby's dancing,  
But she's dancing with another man…_

* * *

Toushirou swore to himself that he would not find her. He would not try and reason with her or even look at her again. He had officially failed her by never returning, and she'd found herself a new man to have at her side. That was something he'd never been able to give her: all of his attention.

His plans and constant turning away from reality were in vain.

There was a Menos in town.

And it chose that very night to strike.

The roar was deafening, and Toushirou was not able to miss it. So off he went to chase it down and slay the beast.

Its presence was traced to the park. His instinct told him to turn and flee, since it was the one where he and Karin had shared some of their first moments. But he had an assignment. And people to protect.

So why?

Why was it that he was being punished so horribly, terribly so?

Why did Karin have to be there, the very human in trouble?

The Hollow had her in its clawed fist. Obviously the idiot had tried to take it on herself, being the stubborn and brave woman she was. The creature sniffed the air and lifted its evil mask towards Hitsugaya's position. The Taichou unsheathed Hyourinmaru, face hardening, and he charged.

The Menos was dead within seconds, dropping Karin from the air. Toushirou had no choice but to catch her. She landed perfectly in his arms as he reached out, and they landed as softly as he could manage. Her eyes were shut tightly, and her breathing uneven after being squeezed nearly to death.

Toushirou's lower lip quivered for a split moment before he fixed himself into a blank expression. The same look he'd given to the Soutaichou.

Almost instantly after touching down, he released Karin from his protective grasp. As he did, Toushirou couldn't help but feel as though something his own persona was leaving him. Gently, he set her body on the grass and put his back to her, beginning to rush away.

"T-Toushirou…?" her voice was soft and unsure. It made his legs freeze and his heart stop. "Is that…really you…?"

He did not face her. He refused to look at her. Instead, he took a deep breath and continued to walk.

"T-Toushirou!" Karin shouted as she stood on shaky legs. "Wait, Toushirou! Where do you think you're going?!"

_Keep walking. Just keep going._

_Don't look at her…_

_Whatever you do, do not look at her!_

He gasped slightly as a hand grabbed his shoulder and rotating his from to face her.

And he was looking at her…

Why?! Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to go through such agony as this?

* * *

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways,  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life._

* * *

"Toushirou…," Karin was looking at him like he was some sort of miracle. Not good or bad. "You…you came back. What took you so long, _baka_?!"

Normally, that insult wouldn't have fazed Hitsugaya. But right then, he felt like he'd been physically slapped. He couldn't bring himself to open his mouth.

"What's with you?" she asked, actually sounding concerned. Her face formed into a frown. It hurt him. "Were you injured? Did that Hollow hit you somewhere?"

So what? Now she was showing care for him? Like hell.

"Toushirou?"

"I'm fine."

Karin's fingers tightened against his robes. He sounded so devoid of emotion, like he was dead. Well…technically his _was _dead, but still. He'd always sounded irritated or bored. Not monotone, like he was speaking to no one in particular.

And then, Karin looked into his teal eyes. The one's she'd once gazed into lovingly.

The teal orbs were absolutely empty. They stared straight through her, unseeing. Now she was truly worried. There was no life in him anymore. How could that be?

"I need to go," he told her. No affection, annoyance, or even urgency. It was just a simple statement in a very un-Toushirou-like way.

And he was gone.

Karin lowered her arms from where she'd once been grasping his shoulders.

…And finding herself wanting him to hold her like the old days.

* * *

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ooh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes._

* * *

Karin stepped outside her home the next day to find her friend from school waiting. His name was Takeo, and he'd become her 'buddy' just this year. He was very sweet and shy, but seemed to open up around her since she'd let him join the soccer team.

Yesterday he'd joked about how he'd never dated a girl before. She'd replied she'd once kissed a dude, and he congratulated her.

Out of pure fun, he'd taken her hand and said, "There, this is the first time I've ever done this. I feel so brave!"

They'd both laughed. Her reply was, "Well, happy? An idiot like you'll get himself a decent female companion in no time. I'll recommend you to someone…maybe Yuzu…"

"Thanks!" he'd chuckled.

They'd then let each other's hands go and she'd shaken it in the air, pretending to be disgusted. And in a way, she'd only allowed Takeo to experiment with her by imagining it was Toushirou's hand.

Toushirou…

Karin's eyes flew wide as she was about to step into her classroom. Last night he was all "dead" about something. And now she knew.

He'd seen her and Takeo messing around and holding hands.

Toushirou thought she'd given up on him.

Karin's book bag dropped to the floor, and her feet were running. Takeo called after her in confusion, but he was ignored. She had to find Toushirou.

* * *

_It all just sounds like oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize,  
That I should have bought you flowers,  
And held your hand._

* * *

He had to go back soon.

But something was keeping him from doing so.

His Zanpakutou was ready to create the gate back to Soul Society. But it lay at his feet, untouched. It looked so heavy, so cold.

Like him.

He was cold, for abandoning Karin like that.

Hitsugaya Toushirou lifted his head and stared at the sunset as it started. It was like this, when he'd really met her. It was the same location, too. At the hill, he sat on that metal bar, the trees all around rustling. The chill was unnoticed by him. His white hair covered his eyes as he lowered his head once again.

It was strange, really. His head was down, almost like he was bowing in submission. And he realized that he was bowing to his memories…to Karin.

Like he was pleading for her forgiveness.

* * *

_Should have gave you all my hours,  
When I had the chance._

* * *

He deserved it.

* * *

_Take you to every party,  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance!_

* * *

But…when he'd seen her laughing face as her hand was in the other man's, something in him had been relieved. She was happy, right? And he was glad she was.

If Karin was happy, then he could deal with anything else.

It wasn't noble, and it wasn't courageous letting her go. It was just the correct thing to do. It sure didn't _feel_ kingly in the least. In fact, it hurt like hell. And he felt selfish.

Toushirou's time was done. The Soutaichou awaited his report, and the Menos was exterminated. He still had a stack of paperwork to tackle, and Matsumoto was clearly not going to do it. He also still owed Hinamori that rematch of Shogi*. And not only that, but he was tired. All the Taichou wanted to do was collapse on his bed and forget everything for a little while.

Hitsugaya stood, picking up Hyourinmaru with robotic movements.

"_Master?_" the Zanpakutou spirit murmured in his head. "_Are you sure you want to go just now?_"

"Shut it," the Shinigami muttered under his breath in response. "You know we have to. Now go away, we have to open a gate home."

Hyourinmaru growled. "'_Home'? Were you not the one who once said that 'home' was with the girl?_"

Toushirou paused, rage boiling into his words. "Since when do you have a right to say that?! Now shut up, damnit, we have to get going."

"_I will not open that gate._"

"You will."

"_I will not._"

And he didn't. When Toushirou tried, the door did not appear before him. He was glaring at thin air. "Hyourinmaru! This is not up to discussion!"

"_Master…is this really what you want?_"

Toushirou hesitated again, cursing himself for doing so. "No, no it's not."

"_Then why do you not go after her?_"

"Because it is not my place," he sighed. "I let her down, and therefore do not deserve her. Now please, Hyourinmaru…I can't do this anymore. Please…open the damned gate." He was actually choking on those rage-filled words.

* * *

_Now my baby's dancing,  
But she's dancing with another man…_

* * *

The gate materialized in front of the youngest of the captains. He tried to straighten his spine, though his shoulders stayed slumped somewhat.

The glowing door slid open and a Hell Butterfly flapped up and into the gray sky. Toushirou watched it a minute, before flexing his hand and sheathing his katana again. He took a sluggish step towards the void.

He couldn't help but look back once.

Because the view was of the soccer field.

* * *

_Although it hurts,  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong,_

* * *

Karin had been searching for Toushirou all day, skipping school of course, but hadn't seen even a glimpse of him. She knew for a fact that he'd have to return to Soul Society eventually, and she couldn't let him go without apologizing.

Sure, she was furious with him for ever leaving her. He'd been gone for so long… But…she also knew it was probably his job's fault. He was a busy guy, having to be in charge of an entire division. And his hands must've been full with Rangiku-san.

There was the war, also. That was over now, but it must've taken a real toll on Seireitei.

So, overall, she couldn't truly be angry at _him_.

When her hands had been on his shoulders earlier, they hadn't been tense. All of the other times Karin had ever touched Toushirou, he would stiffen a little before gradually relaxing. But he hadn't given any indication she'd had her hands on him. And that told her something was seriously wrong.

It was proof he'd seen her and Takeo.

But it wasn't that way! She didn't have romantic feelings for Takeo whatsoever! And he _had_ to know that! She _had_ to tell him! Before it was too late!

Where was he?!

Suddenly, Karin stopped mid-stride. An idea dawned her; it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Of course!" she exclaimed, earning a few glances from pedestrians. "I'm so stupid!"

He'd be there for sure.

She just had to hurry if she wanted to catch him.

* * *

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late,  
To try and apologize for my mistakes.  
But I just want you to know…_

* * *

Oh Kami, she saw him.

He was already halfway through the gate, his white haori flying out behind him like a scarf in the wind.

"TOUSHIROU!"

His shadow-like figure halted. Teal eyes met her own gray, emotionless as predicted. They were like shields he'd put up, so she couldn't see what he was really feeling.

"Toushirou!" she called, but not as loud as before. She hurried over, putting her hands on her knees, gasping for breath. She had run the entire way. "Don't…go yet… We…we gotta talk…!"

Oh, the joy she felt as those doors shut and he wasn't in them. He positioned himself on the other side of the bars on the grass, arms folded. He was avoiding her gaze, waiting for an explanation no doubt. She wanted those arms to hold her again so badly…

"Why are you acting this way?" she questioned for starters. Karin had to confirm her theory.

He lifted a brow at her, finally meeting her peer. "Hm?"

Well, at least he still had a voice. It seemed to have deepened a tiny bit. "Answer the damn question."

Toushirou narrowed his eyes defiantly. "I don't understand, Kurosaki."

"…"

Karin stared at him, horrified. He hadn't called her 'Kurosaki' since the night before they kissed. She'd insisted he call her by her first name. But now…

"No."

"Hm?"

"No!" she shrieked. "Don't you _dare_ call me that!"

His eyes actually widened, like he was surprised. But it was an emotion, and she was happy with that. "What?"

"Kurosaki!" Karin yelled. "You called me Kurosaki! I ordered you to stop that! What did you see to make you like this, Toushirou? Why do look like you're-…" and her stomach dropped, "…_lonely_…?"

Toushirou's jaw clenched and he felt his eyes dampen. But he did not let a tear become visible. That was against his personal laws.

* * *

_I hope he buys you flowers,  
I hope he holds your hand.  
Give you all his hours,  
When he has the chance._

* * *

"Does he play?"

"What?" Karin whispered. What sort of question was that?

Toushirou put on a false smile. Wait, no. It wasn't so much _false_, as it was _forced_. "Does he play? Soccer?"

_He's talking about Takeo_, she thought, crestfallen. "Y-Yes…yes he does. But-"

"Good," he cut her off, still smiling sadly. "Then you have something in common, huh?" he turned away, lifting his katana from its sheath. "Then I guess I can leave knowing…" He trailed off.

Now she was curious. "Knowing…?"

He peeked over his shoulder, those beautiful teal eyes so sorrowful but that smile still there, just for her. "…that you're happy."

* * *

_Take you to every party,  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance._

* * *

"I won't be happy!"

Her voice was echoing around the park, followed by a silence. Toushirou was unmoving, and Karin breathing hard.

"I won't be happy!" she repeated, insisting. "Takeo is a friend, _baka_, we were only fooling! I swear to Kami, Toushirou! I won't be happy if you leave, and you know why?" He didn't move. "Because I'll miss you! I've always missed you! But I've never stopped waiting! I'll _always_ be waiting! Damnit, don't you dare leave without promising me you'll always come back!"

* * *

_Do all the things I should have done,  
When I was your man._

* * *

Karin didn't even blink in time.

Toushirou's arms were around her in a matter of milliseconds, his frosty self welcoming to her. When she let herself sink into his embrace, she noticed just how warm he was in his own chilly way.

Karin smirked and breathing in his scent for a while, then regained herself. "You know you're not getting out of here without a round, right?" Hell, she had a reputation to keep!

Those comforting arms she'd missed so dearly finally let go, landing at his sides. On his tan skin were the hints of a blush, and it made her giggle. He glowered at her and looked away. It was cute, though, seeing the stuffy captain turn a pink hue in the cheeks. It was a nice sight. And so unlike him it was ironic!

"Come on~!" Karin grinned, taking his wrist.

"O-Oi!"

"We're going, and I'm gonna win!" she explained, dragging him. "Every time you've ever come to the World of the Living, we've exchanged at least one game of soccer. It's like a tradition! And there's no way you're getting out of it."

Toushirou growled slightly. "Your grip hurts."

"I love you, too," she said sarcastically and he stopped."What is it?"

He observed her for a brief period of time, as if determining something she couldn't see. Then, he smiled (but just barely, he _was_ Hitsugaya Toushirou) and gave in. "Alright, let's go. But I'm going to win."

"Ha ha! You're funny!"

"Hey!"

**^.^**

Toushirou kicked the ball, sending it flying across the field. Karin was a stubborn one, alright. He'd mentioned she'd look strange, playing soccer against herself (since no one could see him in Shinigami form and he had no gigai) but she'd argued the _tradition_ was more important.

His haori was nearby on a park bench with Hyourinmaru, who was cackling in his head, rubbing in the fact he'd been right. The death god was playing the game in his black kimono robes, which was alright with him. He'd fought close battles in them, so a soccer game was no biggy.

But it was a splendid game.

Karin wasn't a normal female. She didn't dance or prance about all girly-like. Her version of the jive or waltz was her footwork and aim on the field. And that was absolutely fine with him.

He'd have to leave soon, but that part of the equation was ignored as the ball whizzed past his head, barely missing him.

She knew he'd been gone again, and she'd have to wait, but she pushed that out of her mind as the ball was intercepted and rushing back at her.

Because that wasn't important right then. What was important…was that Toushirou was home for a short while, and they were going to make the best of it.

* * *

_Do all the things I should have done,  
When I was your man..._

* * *

Toushirou smiled to himself that midnight, as he lay in his bed back at Soul Society. He smiled, because he knew he was the man that was Karin's.

And he wouldn't have it any other way. And you know why?

Since he'd always come back.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, me! OK, a little cheesy and sappy, but that's how it turned out! So yeah...nothing to say, really. Please review! Thanks!**

**-_G-A;)_**


End file.
